ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
1-Up (Episode)
This is the episode. You may be looking for the alien with the same name. Ben must learn the secret of his new alien, 1-Up, as he fights a rogue Appoplexian. Plot Ben and Co. were at Mr. Smoothy being chased around the buildings by a crowd. (Ben): If this keeps up, I'm just gonna fall down from exaustion. (Gwen): Maybe I can help. She teleported them all to the top of the building. (A Person): Where'd they go? (Another, seeing them on the roof): Up there! They all stormed into the building through the door, and went up the steps to the door leading to the roof. They burst out and cornered Ben and Co. at the edge! (Crowd): Show us your new alien! (Ben): Not even close! It's Pelicarve time! (Transform) The dramatic new transformation sequence plays as Ben gives the crowd what they want (accidentally). (Ben, transforming): 1-Up? Aw! The crowd cheered. (Ben): At least I can fly. Gwen, Kevin, grab on! They did, and he flew away. But they were too heavy for him. He slowly dropped. (Kevin): Do something! The crowd's already coming down! (Gwen): Oh, boy! She said that because they were falling into a dumpster. The crowd surrounded it as Ben detransformed. (Ben): Gross. The crowd took a few steps back. Ben and Co. got out. They smelled horrible. (Crowd): Eeeww! Yuck! They all ran away. (Ben): I hope I don't get this stink out soon. Any villain would run away screaming. Meanwhile, near the moon, two ships were near each other. A few rebel Plumbers were illegally selling a rogue Appoplexian to an alien zookeeper. This Appoplexian had red eyes, and his fur was a darker orange. As he was led into a cage in the zookeeper's ship, he had a mischievous smile on his face. The ships departed. In the zookeeper's ship, the zookeeper was sitting next to the pilot. He heard a noise in the back. (Zookeeper): What was that? He went back, only to be shocked. The Appoplexian was gone! His cage had a large hole in it. Suddenly, the Appoplexian jumped down on him from the ceiling! The pilot heard sounds of ripping and tearing, and then the zookeeper stopped shouting, making the pilot go back to see if he died. Suddenly, the Appoplexian attacked him! He was knocked into the control panel, and he hit the missile button! Meanwhile, in the rebel Plumbers' ship, the rebels were sitting in the large cockpit room. One flew the ship, and the other, the leader, counted his money. (Leader): Ah, we're rich! Soon we'll overthrow the Plumbers! Suddenly, one pointed out the window and shouted! The zookeeper's ship was going out of control! It spun around and turned upside-down. The pilot of the rebels' ship went over there to investigate. (Another rebel): I don't think you should do that. (Pilot): I'm going to check! As he said that, two missiles shot out of the zookeeper's ship. One had a broken launcher, and it spun out of control, the other went straight for the rebels! (Leader): Hit the deck! The missile hit them! The ship blew to pieces! The other missile eventually hit the zookeeper's ship, which already was about to break. The explosion shot the Appoplexian away, and straight toward earth! Meanwhile, Ben and Co. were watching a show when Will Harangue's show came on. (Ben): Hey! He changed channels, but he was on all of them! (Will): Don't bother changing channels, Ben, I'm on all of them. We have spotted a mean-looking alien heading right for your house! Carl and Sandra ran in. (Carl): What did he just say? They all looked out the window and saw the Appoplexian hurtling down at them! (Ben): Blocked should handle this! No, Punisher! (Transform) (Sandra): That's what you call Punisher? Ben actually turned into 1-Up again. (Ben): Aw! Get out of here, you two! His parents left the room just before the Appoplexian crashed down just where they were! (Ben): I don't have time for this! He tried to transform, but the Omnitrix gave an error message. (Omnitrix 2.0): Unable to transform. Interference detected. (Ben): Not this again! The Appoplexian held up a werid device. (Appoplexian): This is keeping you in this wimpy form. (Ben): Wimpy is right. I wish I knew what I could do with this guy. Suddenly the Appoplexian released his right hand's claw and sliced 1-Up's green cap thingy right off! It fell to the floor, and soon after, Ben's eyes closed and his stalk fell, too. (Gwen and Kevin): Ben! Suddenly, the cap and stalk floated up! The spot where they were joined flashed green as they came together again! (Ben): Whoa! I can regenerate? The Appoplexian turned to attack Gwen and Kevin! He punched the ground, causing a vibration that shook the house. Large chunks from the ceiling fell, and Ben's bed, which was right above them on the second floor, fell on them! (Ben): Gwen! Kevin! Ben tried even harder than before to transform, but unsuccessfully. Ben flew out to the backyard, where his parents were. (Ben): Guys! Get out of here! They ran around the house to the front. The Appoplexian jumped out of the house, leaving a big hole. Suddenly, the house fell down! (Ben): Gwen and Kevin were in there! Angry, he suddenly shot a green tractor beam at the Appoplexian from his eyes. (Ben): Whoa! He lifted the Appoplexian up, then intensified the beam, hurting him. Ben's cap turned dark red. (Appoplexian): AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! Suddenly, the Appoplexian was vaporized! Ben was thrown back, and his cap returned to normal. (Ben): Cool! Wait a second, maybe I can heal Gwen and Kevin. He shot a beam from his eyes at the pile of rubble that was his house. The rubble above Gwen and Kevin cleared away as they were healed. Suddenly, they stood up! (Ben): Yeah! (Gwen): What just happened? (Ben): Long story. After he calmed his parents down, the issue of him being stuck as 1-Up came up again. (Ben): Why am I still stuck? Suddenly, they all realized that thier old, hard-of-hearing neighbor was mowing his lawn. He was completely oblivious to the alien that was in his neighbor's yard, and that their house fell down. He was also pushing the mower through his garden, ripping up flowers, and he even broke his lawn gnome. Ben tried to detransform to test his theory. (Omnitrix 2.0): Cannot detransform. Substantial interference detected. (Ben): Hmm... He flew over the fence to talk to the neighbor. (Ben): Could you shut off your lawn mower for a minute? (Neighbor): What's that, sonny? He looked at Ben. All he saw was a blur. (Neighbor): Have you lost weight? And why did you dye your hair green? (Ben): Forget about that. Could you shut off your mower? He stopped pushing it, shut it off, and took off his glasses. As he shut it off, Ben suddenly detransformed. (Ben): It was the lawnmower! The neighbor turned to Ben. (Neighbor): What was the mower? (Ben): Never mind. They all left. The neighbor started mowing again. THE END ---****--- Roads﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise